


Possible Stories

by payton_vega



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payton_vega/pseuds/payton_vega
Summary: So...I come up with different story ideas. A lot. It's getting ridiculous at this point, so now this is where they go and you, my lovely readers, can choose what becomes a legit story! I'll post little (or long!) one shots and you let me know what you want more of! Thank you!





	1. Felix Volturi- Twilight

Yet _another_ stupid and expensive gift was waiting outside my cell door, this time it was a brand new kit of MAC makeup- foundation that perfectly matched my skin tone, my favorite shades of red lipstick, black mascara, you name it. I rolled my eyes as I threw the kit back in the bag and left it in the "reject" corner. Every gift from Felix went there. Grabbing my copy of _The Shining_ by Stephen King, I made myself comfy by turning on my iPod and putting my headphones on. At least now I couldn't hear if my "mate" or anyone else knocked on my door.

/

**Felix**

Felix couldn't help but feel frustrated. He was giving Vanessa everything human females loved- shoes, makeup, handbags, everything. But he heard the way she scoffed at the presents and tossed them aside as if they meant nothing. He didn't know what he was doing wrong. He just wanted her to accept that they were mates and belonged together. But Vanessa just wanted to be home- and Felix wanted to remind her that her home was with him now. Dejected, he went to Aro.

"Ah, Felix!" Aro greeted the member of the Volturi guard, "How is your mate?"

Felix bowed his head slightly in shame. "She refuses to accept my gifts."

Aro's smile faltered. " _Oh caro_ [dear], why is that?"

Felix shook his head once. "I am not sure, Aro."

The older vampire furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Perhaps what you give her is not what she wants."

"She wants to go back to her father."

It was Aro's turn to shake his head. "I'm afraid that can't happen."

"What can I do, Aro?" Felix practically begged. He was desperate to win Vanessa over.

Find out what she likes," Aro suggested with a small smile, "get to know her. She is your _vero amore_ [true love], is she not?"

Felix nodded, a small smile creeping on his face. "Yes."

Aro nodded back. "Then treat her as such."

"I will. Thank you, Aro."

The Volturi leader smiled at the younger vampire. " _Buona fortuna_ [good luck], Felix."

/

**Vanessa**

I looked out my window, pleased the see that the streets weren't too crowded. Bookmarking the page I was on, I got up and grabbed my wallet to get something to eat. I needed to get out of the dungeon. Demetri caught up with me right in front of the doors.

"Where are we off to this afternoon, Vanessa?" he politely asked.

"Just grabbing something to eat, I want fresh air."

Demetri wasn't as intimidating as the other vampires, so it was easier for me to talk to him. Plus he had a tracking ability, so I didn't want to be on his bad side.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your meal," he offers me a small smile. "Don't get lost."

"I can't help but smile back. "I won't."

And with that, I took the little freedom I could and stepped out into the world. My nose guided me to all kinds of vendors and booths, the smell of fresh bread and all kinds of goods made my mouth water. I allowed myself to get a fresh turkey sandwich and chocolate chip cookie with a bottle of water, finding a table under a tree to sit at.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, seeing a text from Alice asking if I'm still alive because she hadn't heard from me in a few days.

 _Still alive,_ I respond, _might die from annoyance soon though_

And of course she calls me.

"What's going on? Do we need to come get you? I can-"

"Alice, slow down!" I interrupt her. "I'm fine. It's just Felix is, well, a bit much. And he thinks giving me expensive stuff is gonna win me over! You should see it! Louis Vuitton shoes, MAC kits, I can't-"

"Wait, _Felix_ is buying you _shoes_!? And you're mad about getting free _makeup_!?"

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt he physically gets it himself, he probably has one of the dumb girls they have at the desks get them. He just leaves them at my door."

"I hate to say it, Vanessa, but it sounds like Felix is really trying to make an effort."

"He's not. He doesn't know me."

"Have you given him a chance?"

I knew she couldn't see me, but I still bent my head slightly. The answer was no, I hadn't given him a chance.

"Vanessa," Alice sighed, "I know Felix isn't the nicest guy around. But if you really are his mate, you need to treat him like it."

"I didn't want this, Alice," my voice dropped to an almost-whisper.

"I know, but maybe he isn't so bad? I know it's hard to think of, but-"

"Okay," I cut her off with a laugh, "I get it."

"Have fun in Italy!"

"I'm trying. Take care."

"Hopefully we'll see you soon!"

I hung up, putting my phone in my pocket. "Yeah, hopefully," I lowly told myself as I collected my trash and got ready to go back to my personal prison.

/

**Felix**

Felix couldn't believe it. Vanessa, his mate, was comfortable talking to Demetri, but she couldn't even look at _him_.Her own mate! He clenched his jaw when he saw Demetri, his temper brewing.

"Are you all right, Felix?"

"Fine," Felix replied curtly.

"Is everything all right with Vanessa?" Demetri asked with sincere concern.

"Why?" Felix answered rudely. "Will you try to take her from me if I say no?"

Demetri looked shocked. "No, of course not. She just seemed to be in a hurry to get out of here."

Felix scoffed. "Don't worry about my mate."

And with that, Felix turned on his heel and headed up to Vanessa's room. He didn't particularly like just barging into her chambers, but she didn't yell at him so he took that as a good sign. He spent some time gazing over her small book collection, noticing a lot of works by an author named Stephen King. He plucked a random book, titled _Cujo_.It had been praised by the public, and it seemed many of the author's works had. He would have to ask Vanessa about the man. Catching onto her scent after a door shut, Felix replaced the book and swiftly left to find his mate.

"And do you think you could show me how to do my hair like that some time?" Felix heard her ask.

"Of course! It's not hard when you practice, but it can be at first."

She was making friends with Heidi? Felix found that to be quite interesting.

"Thank you, Heidi. I'll see you around."

"Good luck with Felix!"

Said vampire couldn't help the smirk that crept into his face. Heidi wasn't bad, but he knew she could have an influence on Vanessa if she wanted to.

"Hello, Felix."

Felix perked up, surprised his mate was addressing him outside of her chambers. He smiled.

"Did you enjoy your time out?"

Vanessa nodded, smiling softly. "Yes, I think I needed a little fresh air."

"May I walk with you?" Felix gestures towards the direction of his mate's room, knowing she would most likely reject him.

"Sure," his mate surprised him yet again.

The vampire couldn't help the grin on his face. She was letting him walk with her! Was their relationship finally starting to improve, even just a little bit? Felix sure did hope so. And so they walked, slowly side by side as if enjoying each other's company.

"Do you go out at night? I know you can't during the day."

Felix shook his head. "Not often, no. I prefer to stay here."

Vanessa furrowed her eyebrows. "Why not? It has to get boring around here eventually."

He chuckled. "Not recently."

His human mate blushed softly, he could see her discreetly trying to hide it with her hair.

"But don't you ever want to go out and see the starts in the sky? I bet it's much more appealing than...whatever this tower's made of."

The couple laughed together.

"Would you like to find out if it is?" Felix asked, a hopeful expression in his eyes.

Vanessa thought for a minute, biting the inside of her cheek before nodding. "Okay."

Felix smiled again. Things were definitely turning around for them. "Well, let me know when and I will be more than happy to accompany you under the stars."

"Thank you."

Vanessa went straight into her room, her mate waiting outside. He wasn't sure if she wanted him in her chambers or not.

"Come on in, Felix," she encouraged him after sitting on her bed.

More than happy to oblige, Felix walked in and sat on the bed as well. The sun was shining, so he sat on the edge to be out of the way of the sunlight. Vanessa furrowed her eyebrows.

"So I know the sunlight doesn't kill you," she started cautiously, "but what exactly does it do to a vampire?"

Felix sighed. "Do you really want to see it?"

"Of course I do. As long as it doesn't hurt."

"It doesn't."

Felix leaned forward, allowing the sunshine to hit his face.

/

**Vanessa**

I couldn't hide the gasp that escaped my lips. Instead of setting him on fire, the sun reflected off of his skin. But his skin was now sparkling, as if it had been embedded with diamonds. It only added to his vampiric beauty. This was another tool. I knew this was the skin of a killer, but I also knew I wasn't prey. And at some point this would be my skin too.

"May I?" I asked with a hand raised.

Felix nodded, his eyes closing as my palm rested against his cheek. His skin felt normal, ice cold like how he was supposed to feel. The only difference was now the sparkling reflected off of my hand, dancing across my skin.

"You're so beautiful," I let slip as we sat there.

"I'm sure you'll outshine me when you change," Felix smirked at me.

"We'll just have to see," I replied with my own playful smirk.

Felix turned his head to kiss my palm, making me blush and become speechless. His smirk widened at my reaction. After a moment I found myself giggling because of a thought, taking my hand away from his face and making Felix furrow his eyebrows.

"What is so funny?"

"The way your skin appears in the sun, it kinda hypnotized me for a second and that reminded me of Christine and the Phantom from The Phantom of the Opera," I couldn't help but laugh again as I thought about what I said.

"Do you mean to say I am unattractive?" Felix asked, pretending to be offended.

"No," I continued to laugh.

A wind rushed past me after Felix gently grabbed my arm and I found myself pinned against the wall, out of the sunlight with Felix towering over me.

"Are you lying to me?" Felix breathed in my face, mere centimeters between us. I couldn't tell what he was doing, but I knew he wasn't trying to scare me.

"No," I bit my lip to keep from smiling. At this point I wasn't exactly sure what I was laughing at.

Felix smirked, reaching his hand up to cup my cheek. His skin managed to feel even colder, due to the fact that my face was hot from laughing. I sobered as we stood there, his eyes boring into mine with a twinkle in his eyes. They were almost like a burgundy color. It hadn't been long since his last meal.

"Are you trying to scare me?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Now where would you get an idea like that?"

I took a breath as Felix's hand traveled down my neck, below my ear as his index finger trailed down to my collarbone. Looking into Felix's eyes, I realized there was a sort of fire in them. He wasn't in a good mood.

"What's wrong, Felix?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Before now," he started, taking his hand away from me, "you couldn't bear the sight of me. But you were perfectly comfortable with Demetri and Heidi."

So he was being possessive and jealous? I wasn't sure if I should've been upset or thought it was funny. Big and scary Felix jealous because of who his mate talked to? Who would've thought?

"Felix," I sighed, "you have to understand. You were throwing gifts at me and acting like I was just supposed to fall in love with you immediately. I barely know you. Everyone else here is just trying to make me comfortable. That's what you're supposed to be doing."

He stepped back, turning away from me. I bit my lip. Had I hurt him? I hadn't meant to, I just wanted to be honest. I took a breath, moving beside him and letting my hand rest on his arm.

"Hey," I started softly, "look at me."

Felix paused for a second, deciding to do as I asked. I knew it was either that or he'd storm out and probably destroy something.

"I'm not saying I love you right now," I tried to smile, "but I can if we actually get to know each other. I doubt you know much about me, I _know_ I know nothing about you. And I'm trying to talk to anyone else I can because there's no other way for me to be comfortable here. And because some of them have abilities that I'd rather not have to experience."

We both chuckled a little at that, Felix slowly nodded his head. "I understand. I promise I will do better."

"All I'm asking for is some real effort," I didn't have to force the smile then.

"You will get all of it," Felix returned the smile.

"Thank you."

Felix took my hand, raising it to his lips and giving it an icy kiss. He was really starting to get to me.

/

I spent the rest of the day in my room with Felix, and it was surprisingly nice. I learned that when someone becomes a vampire their memories become fuzzy and it's almost impossible to remember their human life. That kind of scared me. That meant I'd lose memories of home, of my father. I would never be ready for that. But we also talked about my history, my friends and family and what I liked to do. Felix had left my room so I could get ready for bed.

"Come in!" I announced as I braided my now dry hair on my bed, hearing a knock on my door. I smiled when Felix walked in.

"You human females do take long," Felix remarked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

"That isn't very ladylike."

"I never have been, thank goodness," I smirked as I finished my braid and tied it.

Felix chuckled. "You are quite interesting."

"I certainly hope so, you're stuck with me," I laughed.

/

**Felix**

Felix ended up staying with Vanessa until she went to bed, which he didn't mind because every second with her wasn't enough for him. He stayed with her until she fell asleep with her earbuds in and her iPod on, connecting it to the charger for her because she forgot to. Enjoying the song playing at the moment, he got curious and unlocked her screen. It was by a band called Skillet, "Fire And Fury." It made him think of how he felt for Vanessa- he needed her and wanted to do everything he could to make her happy.

Feeling inspired, Felix got up and made his way over to Vanessa's books. He found a piece of paper. A list of books she wanted. Smiling, Felix took the list and slipped it in his pocket and left his mate's chambers.

/

**Vanessa**

I woke up with the second verse of "I Can Love You Like That" by John Michael Montgomery playing on my iPod. I yawned as I stretched in my bed, for once getting through a night without nightmares of the Volturi. Actually, I couldn't remember what I dreamed about.

I got up, deciding that black leggings and a blue t-shirt were presentable enough for Felix and anyone else I ran into. Turning my iPod off and stowing it away, I made my way to my door and opened it, stopping when I found a package waiting. Picking it up, I brought it in and shut my door behind me.

Feeling around the tissue paper in the bag, I grabbed what felt like a book. And it was Stephen King's _Rita Hayworth and Shawshank Redemption_ , a book I'd been dying to get. How did Felix know?

Searching in the bag again, I found all of King's _The Dark Tower_ books available. Again, stuff from a wish list I kept.

Getting up, I went over to my bookshelf to find my list missing. Felix must've taken it while I slept. I went back to the bag, dumping out its remaining contents to find all of the books on my wish list. Felix had really outdone himself this time. I had to thank him.

Hurrying to my door, I practically threw it open to find Felix when I collided into him, almost falling to the floor before he caught me. With his hands on my waist, he smirked as he set me back on my feet.

"What's the rush, my love?"

 

 

(I'm really sorry if the translations are wrong, I used google translate! >.<)


	2. Battleship- Alex & Stone's Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is idea I got, ironically, during my time in Great Lakes, IL for US Navy boot camp. I loved the movie when it came out, and now I've been inspired to write about it. This would be the last chapter of my story, and I gotta be honest, it's kinda sad. Hope you like it!

It was time for the hardest part of being home: boxing up Stone's belongings. While we were busy saving the world, my older brother, Alex, and I hadn't had time to really adjust to the fact that our big brother was gone. And now that we had an extended vacation to recuperate and plan our brother's funeral, it had finally hit us. My lifelong best friend, role model, and hero was gone. Sam, Alex's girlfriend/almost-fiancée was here.

"Do you guys want any help?" she asked as we nursed beers at eleven in the morning.

I got up abruptly, going down the hall to my oldest brother's room to find a place to start.

"Listen," Alex started, "I know you wanna help us and we appreciate that a lot. But I think this is something that we have to handle."

"Of course. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

I rolled my eyes. I still wasn't a huge fan of Sam. But I was trying to suck it up, Alex really loved her and she'd probably thought he was dead before we made contact with her.

"You could at least pretend to not hate her guts," Alex threw at me when she left.

"Then she can at least pretend to have a brain," I retorted as I knelt in front of Stone's small shelf he used for movies and books.

"Sarah," Alex sighed, "she was just trying to help."

"Well we don't need her help."

/

It took a lot of energy to go through my brother's belongings, just because he was really gone and not just on deployment. Stone wasn't coming back. We decided to keep some of his shirts and hoodies for ourselves, and his movies and DVD's. We packed the rest to be donated.

Alex stepped out of the room with a few boxes, I reached up to the top shelf of Stone's closet to grab a box when I knocked down a small book. Stone had kept a journal? I picked up the leather journal, sitting as I opened it to a random page.

_Sarah ships out for boot camp today,_ the entry started, _I can't believe my baby sister's all grown up. It seems like just yesterday she was born, now she's already doing more than Alex. It's hard to know what she'll be going through in Great Lakes, but I know she can do it. I'm so proud of my little sister._

I couldn't help but tear up as I read the page. After our parents died, Stone had become my and Alex's mom and dad. He was my biggest supporter. Boot camp had been tough, being away from home was hard. But Stone's letters helped me get through it. I still had them. I kept reading, getting lost in my brother's old thoughts.

_I worry about Alex. He's so reckless. He has no regards for consequences. It's bad that Sarah's gotten her life together before him, but at the same time it's not surprising. Sarah and I both love our brother, but we can't keep taking care of him like we are now. He needs to grow up and be a man._

I had to put the journal down to wipe my eyes. Contrary to my eldest brother's name, he never failed to show his emotion. If he was proud of me, he let me know. And same with being disappointed in Alex until he sorta straightened up in the Navy. Picking the book up again, I found where Stone wrote about my boot camp graduation.

_It's strange to think of my baby sister as a woman now. She's 18 years old and ready to serve her country. Her being at boot camp was hard for all of us, our parents and Alex missed having her home and I knew she was away from home. But she did it- we all knew she could- and we're so proud of her. Mom teared up as soon as Sarah's division number was called out and they marched into the drill hall. I was just glad I could be there and got to spend some time with my baby sister._

"What's that?" Alex asked.

I quickly wiped my eyes again. "Stone kept a journal." I held out the book so Alex could read where I was.

"Yeah," my brother started after reading the page, "we all were really proud of you."

"Stone was so worried he wouldn't be able to make it," I couldn't help but laugh softly.

"He told us he wrote you apologies I ever letter," Alex smirked. 

"He did."

We both laughed at the memory of Stone, continuing to flip through the pages of his journal.

/

Alex and I spent the rest of the day reminiscing through Stone's journal, deciding to call it a night around 9:45 to sleep. Laughing and crying can take a lot out of a person. Puffy-eyed and sniffling, we hugged each other goodnight.

"See you in the morning, alright?" my big brother kissed my head, rubbing my back.

"Get some sleep."

Entering my room, I shut my door to change. Leaving the shirt I was wearing on, I changed out of my jeans and into sweatpants to get in bed. Quickly checking my phone, I replied to texts from friends before shutting it off and rolling onto my side and facing the picture of me with my family the day I graduated boot camp. Now the only ones left alive in that photo were me and Alex. I made myself smile, because I knew that my family would always be with me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_I was sitting on the beach, the water just reaching my toes when the waves came in. I could hear footsteps. Turning my head, I saw my eldest brother smiling in a white t-shirt and his favorite black swim trunks. He sat down next to me._

_"Stone!" I couldn't contain my excitement and hugged my brother tightly, sobbing into his shoulder._

_"Hey," he soothed me, "it's okay."_

_"But you're dead!" I cried. "Alex and I lost Mom and Dad and now you!"_

_"Look at me," Stone coaxed me as he gently pushed me back so I could see his face. "What did I promise you ever since you were born?"_

_"That you'd always be there for me and make sure I'm okay."_

_"And you really think I'm gonna break that promise now?"_

_"No," I managed to smile._

_"Atta girl," he smiled before shaking his head. "I gotta tell you, I really miss you, Hopscotch."_

_"I miss you too, big brother."_

_"I remember when you started talking and couldn't say "brother" and said "bwodder."_

_We both laughed. But then Stone sighed._

_"I'm sorry, Sarah."_

_"No," my eyes widened, "please, don't go."_

_"Hey, I'm always with you."_

_I pulled my big brother into a tight hug, tears once again coming to my eyes._

_"I love you, Hopscotch."_

_"I love you too, big brother."_

I woke up in the morning with tears in my eyes and soaked into my pillow, but I felt a lot better than I did yesterday. What happened in my dream definitely wasn't a goodbye, Stone never said that to me. It was always a "see you later." But it was what I needed. A form of closure. 

Getting up, I made my way out to the kitchen to find Alex making coffee. His eyes looked a little red too.

"Did you dream about Stone too?" I asked curiously, a small smile on my lips.

"Yeah," he smiled back, "I think we both needed it."

"Yeah."

My brother came over and held me tightly, his head resting on top of mine.

"I promise I'm not going anywhere," he told me. "You're stuck with me."

"Good," I managed to chuckle, "you're all I got left."

"Until you get married," Alex laughed.

"You mean "if"," I teased.

We both laughed, knowing things would be okay with just us.


End file.
